thebreedsfandomcom-20200213-history
Terminology
A B * '''Breed''' - A creature of genetic engineering, both before and after conception, with the genetics of the predators of the Earth, such as the lion, tiger, jaguar, cougar, snow leopard, panther, wolf, coyote, and even the eagle added to the human sperm and ova. * '''Breed Law''' - The laws that dictate every legal, contractual, criminal, or enterprise endeavor involving any Breed or Breed affiliate, including Breed family members and mates. C * '''Council Breeds''' - Breeds whose loyalties are still with the Genetics Council's scientists and soldiers who created and trained them. Unwilling or unable, for whatever reason, to break the conditioning instilled in them from birth. * '''Council Soldiers''' - Mostly human, though sometimes Breeds, soldiers who willingly give their loyalty to the Genetics Council because of their ideals or beliefs. D E F G H * '''Hybrid Breed (Hybrids)''' - Refers to any child conceived naturally of a Breed and his/her mate, whether conceived through intercourse between the breeding pair or artifical insemination. I J K L * '''Law of Self Warrant''' - One time only, any Breed can accept punishment or death for any criminal act that woule cause their mate, child, parent, or other relative (even via marriage) to face a punishment the Breed believes would cause his/her mate or child more harm than the loss of the Breed would cause. M * '''Mate''' - A Breed's biologically compatible reproductive partner. It is believed that there is only ever one mate for each Breed, and that if a mate dies or the Breed in a mating dies, the surviving partner's physical, mental, and sexual well-being will never again react to another in the same way. For female mates of Breeds, they may also mean they cannot stand the touch of any other male ever again. * '''Mating Heat''' - A chemical, biological, and pheromonal reaction between a Breed and his/her mate. Generally, symptoms of Mating Heat can be any/all of the following: ** Shorter than usual temper ** Increased physical aggression ** Obsession over the partner's safety and well-being ** Sleeplessness ** Overly emotional responses to criticism (screaming, crying, silent withdrawals with lots of fuming) ** Extreme physical sexual arousal around partner (in males, it results in a constant erection, and in females, extreme moistening and fluttering of the vagina and hardening of the nipples) ** the Breed's tongue will swell as the glands underneath it begin producing Mating Heat hormones (may come with a specific flavor or taste in the mouth) ** the Breed will desire to bite the mate and leave a mark of their teeth on them somewhere (usually the throat) ** the Breed will desire to lick their mate's body from head to toe ** the female partner will become aroused to the point of physical pain if that arousal is not eased by the male partner's sperm being absorbed by her body (usually during copulation, but an oral and/or anal fixation can also ease the suffering) ** if the Breed is a male Wolf or Coyote, he will become obsessed with anal knotting his female partner to show his complete domination of her ** if the Breed is a male Feline of some sort, a separate, thumb-sized barb will extend from under the hood of his glans to lock him onto the female mate tighter. This barb contains the added hormone necessary for Felines to breed, and it ejaculates its own special kind of semen to do just that (that extra ejaculation also extends a female's orgasm and intensifies it) ** in females, an increased desire to consume caffeine-related products (coffee, tea, chocolate) - which only makes the symptoms of Mating Heat worse ** a desire for non-sexual, gentle touch by the mate ** increased sexual appetite within a short period of time ** multiple orgasms in the same session as a result of over-stimulation and a low refractory period ** generally ends in conception by the mate, or in the symptoms eventually tapering off over a lengthy period of time ** never fully goes away or is completely satisfied during the life of the mating N * '''Nano-nit''' - A tiny microscopic robotic device that can be attached to a video or audio bug. It can be activated remotely to detach from any surface to find the nearest electrical source, where it will burrow inside and follow the electrical current to a designated electrical impulse for cameras, computers, television, or any audio/video component. Once in place, it begins uploading information. When its capacity for storing data is full, it then detaches and follows the electrical currents once again to a point away from the original location. It then finds a device (any will do) with Internet or uploading capabilities and transmits the information it recorded. Where the information is uploaded cannot be determined after the nit has completed its task and shut down. There is no known technology to find a nit, and once its activated, its impossible to find, detect, or exterminate by outsiders. Nits have very little encryption because of their minute size. O P * '''Primal''' '''Breeds (Primals)''' - Breeds with superior dominant traits (can be a product of natural evolution or intentionally designed into the Breed's DNA in the lab by altering sperm and/or ova). Such traits typically reveal themselves in a feral, animalistic manner (e.g. stripes appearing on the flesh, sharp claws punching out from under regular fingernails, longer canine fangs, eyes or hair that change color). A Primal breed is very close to the animal genetics that have been combined with its human DNA. Primals tend to be feared, because they are generally stronger, more ruthless, more cunning, more intelligent, faster, and have heightened senses above and beyond a 'regular' Breed. * '''Purists''' - Human supremacists who believe the existence of the Breeds is an affront to nature and God. Fundamentalists whose level of personal discriminatory bias may lead them down dark paths (e.g. kidnapping Breeds and Breed mates to sell to the Genetics Council, or murdering Breeds, Breed mates, or Breed friends, etc.). Q R * '''Recessed Breed''' '''(Recessives)''' - A Breed whose animal genetics are diminished, delayed, or which do not reveal themselves ever (can be a product of natural evolution or intentionally designed into the Breed's DNA in the lab by altering sperm and/or ova). Recessed Breeds are generally pitied by 'normal' Breeds, because many of them lack the advanced physicality that Breeds were born to have, and some don't even have enough genetic dominance to sense their mates, much less experience Mating Heat. * '''Rogue Breeds''' '''(Rogues)''' - Breeds who have declared no known loyalties and exist as mercenaries, following the highest bidder. S T * '''Trainer''' - A member of the Genetic Council's organization who are tasked to train Council-controlled Breeds in specific tasks (e.g. covert espionage, seduction espionage, computer hacking, assassination, demolitions, scientific research, etc.). U V W X Y Z